To Embrace Light and Darkness
by UndeadWitch
Summary: If he was truly going to carve his own fate then he requires help from a fencer in white, and a fencer in black. If he can help change their fate with his friends that is. [Evil Goddess Route novelization; AU: Sherman and Apollonius are alive] [Fang x Eryn] [Apollonius x Harley] [Dark Themes!]
1. Before Fang's Awakening

You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do this especially after all the inconsistencies with this route! But firstly considering how dark the Evil Goddess route is, I have to say this. There will be **abuse** , there will be **torture** , and there will be implied **pseudo-incest** (luckily one-sided!). If you are uncomfortable with those themes, leave. I don't want you to be uncomfortable! This fic also stems from the fact that I **_HATED_** what they did to both Sherman and Apollonius and would rather see them alive. I also hated how little love Galdo gets in the route, so this fic is not only a novelization of the Evil Goddess route, but rather also canon divergence one while filling in as many plot holes as I possibly can! Enjoy!

P.S. Yes I'm still working on Teaching an Assassin to Love! It's at a bit of a slow pace at the moment apologizes.

 **Warnings For This Chapter:** _Torture._

* * *

" _I am free and that is why I am lost."_

― _Franz Kafka_

 _ **Tiara**_

 _One Month Before Fang's Awakening_

" _Are you truly happy?"_

Tiara looks at the mysterious man perplexed by his question, was she happy? A moment ago she was out on a quest to collect a fury that was rumored to be nearby, then this man shows up when she was far away enough from Zelwinds to encounter her. It's strange, but somewhere inside her she feels a sort of familiarity with him as if she's known him for quite sometime like he was a old friend of hers. His distinct platinum blond hair and silver eyes along with that attire. Who is he? And why question her happiness?

"Am I happy about what?" She replies, while she feels that way about him she can not but, be suspicious of him as well. She notices a faint smile appearing the man's facial feature.

"Why, are you happy with this world? Where world peace is soon upon us?" The blond clarifies for her. Now that was a interesting question. She did desire world peace as violence claimed the life of her mother as her father bailed on them in their time of need. That was the reason she was collecting the furies for, to revive the Goddess and enact world peace. But, then a man known to many as 'Sherman Shallancer' stormed the Dorfa Corporations and exposed their evil and corrupted deeds by landing a assault against them. After that, this Sherman was later hailed as a hero to the people of Zelwinds and then he created the Justice Society in order to ensure that no more corrupt deeds will lay waste on the citizens. But, then suddenly appeared the Septerion Club announcing a partnership of sorts with Sherman's Justice Society which led to the hero becoming a sort of king to the people who ruled with compassion. However one day the new king then issued a law, _anyone involved with Dorfa_ will be imprisoned where they'll work till they drop and eventually publicly hanged if they manage to live long enough in those harsh conditions. She never met him personally or seen him, but she heard much about him. Speaking of which, the man's clothing seems to resemble the uniform of those Justice Society soldiers.

"Am I happy? On the topic of world peace coming to light, I'd say so. Those Dorfas scum has got what's been coming to them," Tiara noticed the man's eyes began to gleam with the utmost happiness she'd ever seen, was he THAT happy about her answer?

"I'm glad then, it's nice knowing my hard work is giving you a happier life hopefully one that you truly deserve," The male smiles warmly at her, now it was her turn to ask him a question.

"Who are you and why are you so focused with my life?" Tiara asked, she had a right to know after all.

"Ah, where are my manners, my name is Sherman….Sherman Shallancer, it is an honor to meet you," The man now known as Sherman responds to her question. Tiara suddenly froze, this man was _THE_ Sherman? His royal majesty is here and conversing with her!? However that makes him even more suspicious, king or no king.

"N-no where are my own manners, Lord Sherman I apologized if I didn't recognize you properly!" She spoke up, she was on her guard and played the fake smile card.

"It was never your fault to begin with, but now that I have my answer I shall take my leave, come Chiaki." Sherman lets out a small amused chuckle, as a young petite girl who looks to be roughly sixteen walks out of the shadows or rather the tree she was hiding behind. She looks so much like him, are they siblings? Also was she watching the both of them the whole time? The only difference is their gender and her eyes had a soft blue tint to them Tiara had observed quickly.

"Yes Lord Sherman!" The girl known as Chiaki smiles at him, but then Tiara noticed a distinctive splash of envy in her eyes when Chiaki looks at her before leaving with Sherman.

"What the hell was that all about," Tiara spoke once they were both out of hearing line.

* * *

 _ **Sherman**_

 _Five Months Before Fang's Awakening_

Dozen of monstrous creatures lay dead, as Sherman grits his teeth standing in the center of it. He was angry or rather absolutely livid would be the appropriate term for his unstable emotions that were running through his body. One moment he was livid the other times he was emotionally unstable that he would start shedding tears. He couldn't get Tiara's face out of his head nor the sight of her dying as she looks up at the both of them with a peaceful smiling expression. Why had he selfishly desire to get close with another especially to fall in love with her? First his family, then Iris, and now Tiara. Was he truly destined to forever lose those close to him? Ryushin tried to offer moral support, but lacked the emotions in assisting. Something needed to be done, sure the Vile God was defeated, but Dorfa was still around. He did seem to recall himself making a wish as soon as the light from Tiara's soft magenta eyes started to vanish. To go back in time which turns out came true, and perhaps because of his selfish desire, he may have accidentally undo their work of defeating the Vile God, the deity could be breathing already and he hasn't been able to get in contact with his group. What should he do? What can he do? Sherman sighs in frustration, pacing himself back and forth trying to keep his emotions under control as Ryushin stayed silent.

' _Why not destroy Dorfa while they're weaken without the Vile God? Surely you can do that can't you? Do you not remember what they did to you? What they nearly caused? They need to be shut down quickly, even without your friends you can do it'_

That voice in his head again, it sounds quite a bit like Eryn's, but more deeper and mature.

' _If you stay where you are, history will repeat itself, do you want your loved one to face death again? You are the one whom I granted this wish for, as you and I harbor the same feelings towards the Vile God. We almost even share the same ideals as well so perhaps we should enact justice on Dorfa make them regret their vile ways once and for all.'_

She was right, with or without his teammates he will put a stop to Dorfa. No matter how much his hands has to be bloodied in doing so. After all world peace comes with a price, nothing is free he of all people has experienced this. . .

' _Excellent, it seems you came up with your answer. Do not fret for I will be there with you to assist with your attack on those vile beings.'_

Wait, she was going to be with him? As he was thinking about her being here, she manifests in front of him. She had long light purple locks of hair with similar colored eyes that held a warm look to them. She had purple markings all over her body, with a simple white gown to cover her body with a golden sash around her waist. Her facial expression held a welcoming smile for the fencer.

"You're..!" Sherman's eyes widen as he immediately bows before her out of respect.

"Rise my fencer, you have no need to bow before me, as we are now equals with a common goal are we not?" The purple haired beauty smiles, as Sherman rose.

"I never expected you of all beings to assist me, my Goddess," the blonde commented, still in awe that the deity before him was the Goddess they unsealed back before they went back in time.

"Unfortunately I don't have access to all my powers and time is of the essence. As you can see I lack my armor to perform proper combat, but I can still assist you by loaning you my powers." The deity smiles at him, and holds out her hand to him. "You are my most loyal follower, yet you would turn back time to make sure one who carried the blood of our enemy was safe. I could not help but, feel touched by your genuine love for such a being even if your love was perhaps unrequited…"

"I-I see…" Sherman was caught off guard, but takes her hand. "Let us make haste shall we?"

"I never thought you'd ask, come along Ryushin! Sherman!" The Goddess giggles, taking the two to Dorfa's headquarters as they discuss their plan of their attack. Eventually the trio managed to arrive at their destination, with other followers of the Goddess who spotted her during their travel. She turned to her people with Sherman beside her as they stood right in front of Dorfa's headquarters. "My children, this corporation is merely an illusion of genuine kindness. Their real ideals are to revive the deity that I fought for many years to protect you all from, the Vile God and use his powers to enslave you all."She then paused and looks at Sherman, "But fear not, my chosen champion will take down this corrupt group once and for all!" and with that Sherman could hear multiple cheers for the Goddess and himself. The blonde merely smiles and stepped forward.

"I will put an end to Dorfa's evil deeds, they took my fiancee's life away, attempted to bring despair into my life, and were hellbent on making sure that their ideals come true with the Vile God's powers thinking that I will give up. But, I'm right here standing and determined. I will not forgive their crimes and deserve the most proper punishment that true justice will give them!" Sherman declared, and the cheers were much louder and even brought more to their 'rally'. With a smirk, he was sure that he'll have his justice.

* * *

 _ **Marianna**_

 _Five Months before Fang's Awakening_

She could hear the rally's cries while she was inside the building, and wondered how it continued to grow louder and louder. Sighing to herself as curiosity overtook her, she peered through the glass window and her gold eyes widens as her posture stiffens. _Is...that.._ She thought to herself as she looks closer to see if it really was him. White coat, blonde hair… Suddenly butterflies appeared in her stomach. It wasn't like herself to be this nervous, but this clearly didn't happen in the past. Why...why was Sherman here with that crowd!? And...who was that woman beside him?

"Lady Marianna what's wrong? You're usually not nervous during tea time," her fairy partner, Khalara spoke up.

"Khalara… you best prepare for the worst, I feel there may be a battle coming" Marianna bit her lip. Why was she shaking? She doesn't feel guilty at all on what happened in the Cavare Desert back then, looking through the window her golden eyes widen as Sherman was looking right at her.

"You can count on me milady!" Khalara cheekily grins, "Who are we going to eviscerate!?"

"Zagi…Where are Apollonius and Zenke?" The blonde turns to a male with silver hair that is standing at comfortable distances away from her.

"Apollonius is currently out on a mission near the Zazawa plains and Zenke is interrogating a villiage rumored for it's powerful fury, they won't be back till at least three to four days later," the man called Zagi replied to her in a professional manner.

"Paiga? Bernard?"

"Paiga and Bernard are both here, but… Bernard seems so out of it lately I don't know why."

"So in other words the only competent fighters here are Paiga and myself is that so?" Marianna grumbles as she was clearly annoyed by this outcome.

"What worries you so Lady Marianna?" Zagi's eyes starts to be filled with concern.

"A well-trained and skilled fencer is about to attack us, and I don't think we'll be able to fight him back with such little fighting power if that's the case. Our elite troops will do nothing to him, must I do everything around here?" She explains to her subordinate, as suddenly the power started to become unstable as the lights were flicking on and off till they finally stayed off. The sounds of machines being forcibly turned off echoed throughout the halls. "Well then… it appears he's making his move. Zagi I want you to warn Paiga and Bernard about what's to come and have them protect Hanagata at all costs, I refuse to let him die,"

"But what about you Lady Marianna?" Zagi inquired, laced with his voice was concern.

"I'll deal with him myself, if anything it'll be enough time for a proper evacuation if I happen to fall, now go!" She replies as Khalara has already manifested into her base weapon form, a magenta colored spear with the hilt akin to a sword's. Zagi sprinted out of there quickly, as she turns around much to her surprise there he was already standing front of her with his blade in his hands. She wanted to say something, but he didn't give her time as Sherman swings his swords at her, Marianna manages to block it with her own weapon as their blades clashed.

"So you do remember me, Marianna?" He finally spoke in a calm tone, she bit her lip as he starts to use more force as she tries to held her ground against him.

"Cavare Desert? The Vile God being revived? Of course I do. What I like to know is why we're back in time and you're launching an attack on us," She responds as she backs away only to be forced to clash her blade with his as Sherman shows no signs of talking or backing off. Usually he would be open to talks but, now… whatever happened during the Cavare Incident she didn't witness caused him to be this way. She flinched as she barely managed to block a strike from him, he was using so much force and speed that she couldn't keep up. _W...Was he always this powerful!?_ She yelped as Sherman casts a light elemental spell that unleashes a ball of bright electricity to strike against her hand sending multiple volts through her palm which in return has caused her to lose her grip on her fury as it drops to the ground with her back now pressed against a wall.

"Checkmate." was his only response after that. Marianna growled, she knew far more magic than he does! But as she was about to cast a spell the tip of Sherman's fury gently prodded the center of her throat. If she moved then his blade could easily stab through her throat giving her a rather quick death.

"Why are we back in time?" Sherman repeated her question at him, before smiling. "Why, it's because you caused Tiara to die, my one and only love who deserves the world and much more."

"Are you insane? I didn't kill her!" Marianna replies, glaring at him. How dare he accuse her of a murder she did not commit! So just because that blue haired girl died, Sherman wished to go back in time?!

"Sure you did," He pulled back his sword, but now Marianna couldn't breathe as his hand was grabbing her neck. "Indirectly, if you hadn't revived the Vile God nay...had you not saved Bernard things would've gone much more happily with Tiara being alive and world peace would surely have happened. However…" His grip tightens. "You desire nothing, but to resurrect a most vile and detestable deity the exact opposite of my goal."

"It's...It's for the children..," Marianna managed to speak out, trying her best to fight back, as Sherman merely stared at her in slight irritation..

"The children? In other words you merely had the ideal that children would like a world where the Vile God reigned supreme and live in fear for the rest of their lives. You really are delusional it's almost pitiful." He lets go of her throat and Marianna falls to the ground catching her breath with the sweet return of oxygen comes back to her resulting in coughing as her lungs get use to the sudden air being filled back up. She looked to see him leave the room, as if he didn't want to waste anymore time here.

"W...where do you think you're going?" She managed to speak through between coughs and gasps.

"To continue my objective which is to take down Dorfa," He simply replies back with a collected smile on his facial features. Marianna grits her teeth and picks up her fury once more.

"I..I won't let you do as you please!" She growls as she charges towards him, but it was no use as Sherman grabbed her already weaken hand once his own sword clashes with her own using his spare hand and by force using his strength slams her back into the wall as she felt her glove be removed then her bare wrist now being slowly cooked from his grip. Once again letting her blade go and fall to the ground, as she wails out in pain. The heat increasing as Sherman increases his pressure on his grip. Marianna looked to see he was using elemental magic in the palm of his hand to cause this burning sensation. She could even smell her own burning skin.

"Light does have it's many uses, now then you are going to let me continue my mission or so help me… I may take away your sense of sight" The blonde threatens along using a polite tone to his voice. To make his point even more clear, he moves his index finger closer to her left eye, and a small incantation appears on his fingertip. Soon the incantation starts to bring forth a ball of light covering his finger, steadily growing brighter as her eye starts to sting the from such brilliant light at that close proximity. And if she tried to close her eyes, he intensifies the burns on her wrist making sure her eyes were wide open.

"Don't you touch her!" Khalara cried out as she now struggled against Ryushin's hold on her.

"V...Very well," Marianna finally spoke to his face with such disgust and hatred. _This man he's no hero...he's merely portrayed as one by the public, he's nothing but, scum to the point of being a...monster…_ Marianna thought to herself as she examines the newly printed burns on her now broken wrist after he had let go and left her there to her thoughts. She could hear the others, Zagi's pained cry, Paiga's fearful yelp, and Bernard's pitiful tears as both Vivian and Sanguina tried to support their partners. She promised she wouldn't cry or be weak, but hearing their voices and knowing how much she failed Hanagata. Liquid started to leak from her eyes, and soft whimpers escaped her lips as she breaks down in tears and emotions after hearing Hanagata's wrathful yell..

"L-Lady Marianna…." Khalara squeaked, gently maneuvering to lay in Marianna's lap in hopes of comforting her.

"I...I just wanted to make the children happy…" the blonde murmurs softly using her other arm to hug her fairy partner as more voices appear and she is then taken away.

 _End of Prologue. . ._

* * *

 _Preview of Chapter 1_

Marianna unexpectedly finds companionship with a former enemy of hers, as the monster comes down for a simple chat while Apollonius reflects on his life and finds himself with the beverage to make the pain go away...


	2. Awakening

I really got to stop updating monthly... But in any case here is chapter two! This one may be a bit of a tear jerker... Enjoy!

 _ **Warning For This Chapter:** Torture._

* * *

 _The devil's voice is sweet to hear.  
\- Stephen King_

 _ **Marianna**_

 _One Week before Fang's awakening_

Marianna sat there in her jail cell, the silence is comforting after a number of painful cries and bloodcurdling screams that rang throughout the halls of this cold dungeon. She hadn't seen Khalara for three months after they took her away from her grasps. However it wasn't quite lonely, a former member of that man's group was imprisoned in the next cell over, with the name Galdo would talk to her. She initially didn't care for him, but these past few months she needed to talk someone, anybody before she would snap under the pressure of loneliness and despair. He always found a way to make her smile as he talks about his adventures with his group the pass the time, and she finds herself slowly envious of happy adventures with such close friends.

"I am quite envious…" she admits to him, "You share all these delightful tales and the bonds with your friends. I almost wish I would be a part of that…"

"I'm sure Fang wouldn't mind at all!" she heard Galdo chuckling, she could hear a little wheezing in his throat. He's having it just as bad as she is here, then his tone was serious almost full of wisdom she hadn't expect to hear from. "Look, Marianna, you may be part of Dorfa, but...I'm sure Fang would accept someone like you… I know I would. People can change over something simple like myself or something that'll forever hurt someone like….you know who. He wasn't always like this, I mean.. Not all gung-ho about murdering and torturing us. I hated his guts when I first saw him, call me petty if you want because he has everything I don't have. But, he and Tiara… I can't imagine of finding a time when Tiara WASN'T around him or talkin' with him. Whether or not Tiara loved him it doesn't matter, I can see it in that asshole's eyes that he was falling head over heels for her and I think everyone except Tiara or Fang was aware of it. But, then she died and I have never seen so much pain in both his and Fang's eyes, I can't even get the image of those two crying their eyes outs like girls over Tiara… He's hurting,"

"I'm hurting too, he takes it out on me the most out of everyone!" Marianna argued, "That …..that monster ruined my life! I don't care if he's hurting, he needs to get over it and move on!"

"Marianna...when you lose someone you love and cherish...you'll understand how that jerk feels." He spoke to her as he goes into another coughing fit.

"I can't help but, question your wording there. You're insulting him at the same time however you're defending him at certain points," She sighs, confused by her companion's words.

"What can I say? He may be a total selfish jerk, but he's still my friend," was his response.

"...He doesn't deserve your friendship…" Marianna simply commented, she doesn't get it, Sherman put him down in this hell hole with her, yet he still insultingly defends him at times.

"I know, but I don't know why, but something seems so different about him now," Galdo sighs.

"He's hurting as you said," She answers him with levels of sass.

"No...it's just. At times it's definitely him, but then there are times where I'm looking at a completely different person in the same body, and on top of that he really likes that wine I keep hearing about," He grumbles.

"I believe it was called-" Before she could continue her talk, she could hear footsteps and shuts herself up. And speaking of the devil, he was now standing right in front of her cell. Galdo was right just looking into his now bloodshot eyes he seems like an entirely different person. His new clothing increases this slight indifference than he was before. His white turncoat had much darker blue added as his tie clip was now black and his tie was a maroon color instead of blue. His trousers were black and his boots were white, a complete switch from what he used to wear.

"You two seem to be in better spirits by conversing with one another, " He finally spoke after he decided to stare her down. She wasn't afraid of him! However, the two remained silent. "I am merely here to inform you, Marianna, that I finally have your date,"

"M...My date?" Marianna pressed getting a sickening feeling in her stomach as dread crept upwards her back.

"Why yes! I have decided your fate! I determined that you will be publicly hung so that the citizens of Zelwinds!" Sherman smiles at her, it was a rather maddening grin. Despair fills up her body once more as she listens more towards her death sentence. "From one week from now, at ten o'clock sharp, "

"Y...You can't be serious!" She heard Galdo's voice rang out in anger towards Sherman. "You're sending her out to die!?"

"Why yes I am, after all, I am the king of this new world. Is it not proper to showcase my power and justice to the public?" Sherman replies rather eerily calmly yet sounded so full of himself. Galdo was right, it was as if he was indeed an entirely different person….what in the world happened to him?

"Such ignorance, thinking of yourself so highly while you let so many innocent die in these conditions! You're no king at all! You're just a sick twisted man who can't get over the fact that Tiara is dead and move on! For Gods sakes, it's been five months now" Marianna finally snaps at him letting her resentment of him out. Sherman simply stays silent and reached inside his coat pocket, pulling out a set of two key to _their_ jail cells.

"W-Whoa there Sherman what are you planning to do?!" Galdo stammers, he must have seen the keys too. He didn't say anything as he unlocks the cell door to her own, opens it, and closes it behind him. She wasn't afraid.

He walks towards her, his silver eyes flashed malicious intent.

 _she wasn't afraid,_

Sherman had a most delightful perhaps even sadistic smile on his features now.

 _she wasn't-_

The male in front of her places a hand on the top of her head, and Marianna froze once she felt the contact then blissful silence. After a moment of breathing in the air filled with tension, she cries out in pain once Sherman grabs a handful of her hair and pulls on her. Her body and head hitting the cold hard pavement, she was in a daze from the sudden contact with the ground, but he didn't give her time to recover as she felt a powerful kick to her stomach the force of such a kick was almost _inhuman_. Marianna felt blown back by that kick, rolling across the follow like a training dummy almost.

"You have no right to determine who is a proper king…" A _slightly_ annoyed tone to his voice as he steps on her still sore wrist from a previous session where she set him off, the same wrist that held burnt markings from his grip those five months ago. She screams once the heel of his foot digs into it, she moves her body around trying to find a way to get him off her. "And you...have no idea how hard it is to move on!"

 _Stomp_. She howls in pain, trying so hard to be strong, and not beg for mercy.

" It's your own fault in the first place!"

Another _stomp_ to her wrist and the feeling in her hand was almost gone, numb even.

" So don't go talking down to me when you of all people can't even feel what's it like to lose something or someone close to you!" He was emotionally unstable now, she managed to deduce in between stomps.

"Sherman STOP IT!" She heard Galdo yell at him, pleading in her stead.

"Are you willing to take her place? If not hold your tongue!" Sherman replied as he hisses in pain once Marianna tries clawing his leg as an attempt to fight back which in return makes him dig his heel, even more, causing the female to screech in pain that echoed through the halls.

"Yes! I WILL! I'll take her death sentence too! Just stop!" As Galdo's voice roared, Marianna's eyes widen as Sherman removes his foot off of her.

"How childishly noble of you," He remarks on Galdo's decision, now moving to leave her cell. However, once he left and locked her cell door, he didn't walk towards Galdo's, in fact, he stared him down before leaving.

"G...Galdo why…" Marianna whimpered, moving closer towards the wall that separated the two.

"We're friends aren't we?" He answers her question simply.

"...Yes, we are…" For the first time in months, Marianna had a faint smile on her face.

* * *

 _Apollonius_

 _Two Weeks before Fang's Awakening_

What's it like to lose a part of you that you feel you can never get back, that was the one question he always has but, never had the answer for it. Merely sighing to himself, as he sits in the corner of his bedroom appreciating the silence while his fairy partner Seguro attempts to comfort him. It was even a miracle that he was in the safety of his home while his co-workers and allies were facing the most brutal punishment for trying to revive the Vile God. The reason he joined was that he simply needed the money and to hone his skills as a fencer. But, when that man called Sherman challenged him to a duel… he suffered the most humiliating defeat as he was easily bested by that man. He wanted to die and almost did it too. But, Sherman thought otherwise, he stopped him from committing suicide deeming that his defeat would suffice as his punishment. And if he were to walk out in public, they would ridicule him for being merely a part of Dorfa. Emily, his little sister that he raised on his own after the death of their parents.

He could remember himself nearly twenty years younger clutching his three-month-year-old sister tightly as she cried probably for food. As smoke filled the air while their village, their _home_ was burning to the ground. Running after their parents begged him to go on without them, but they said a quick goodbye to him and Emily. A hug and a kiss on the cheek before sending him off with a bag of supplies for the two. He could remember his mother saying how much she loved him and to take good care of Emily. His father had a faint smile on his face telling him how proud he was and that he'll be an amazing swordsman like himself. The years were brutal, he managed to find an abandoned house to hide, but he had to take her everywhere making it difficult to work for food. Then one day an orphanage took them in, giving the two clothing and food that they needed but, he wouldn't let them touch Emily. The caretakers decided to let him raise her with their kindful donations of food and clothes. Emily was seven years old and he was thirteen when a young couple came to the orphanage and nearly adopted her. He was happy for Emily, but he didn't want to lose the last of his family. Clearly, Emily thought similarly as she begged for him to take her away so they won't be separated. Wanting her to be happy they left the orphanage the night before that couple could adopt her. Now that he was older at that time he was able to find work as Emily stayed behind in that abandoned house he founded that long ago. It wasn't until he was sixteen when Dorfa came to him, asking for his services as a hired swordsman. That old abandoned house became their own special housing when he managed to gain enough gold to fix it up a bit, his gold count started increasing dramatically when he caught the eye of Hanagata, the president of the Dorfa Corporation who promoted him to be a Heavenly Czar. However, this leads him to have to leave for longer periods of time, days, weeks even. But, Emily didn't mind at all, worried, but was happy for him. Everything he had done up to this point was for her. The smile she harbors is what motivates him, but as time went on, he kept caring more and more about his swordsman skills. A thrilling fight is what drives his motivation now, but when you publicly lose like that...that motivation is gone.

"Apollonius! Dinner's almost ready!" He heard his sister called out to him. He got up, but not before leaving he looked at that bottle that was sent to him which was full of wine. _Maybe…. Just maybe one drink wouldn't hurt at all._ He thought to himself as he finally after months of neglecting that wine he decided on one glass of it.

* * *

 _Fang_

Fang opened his eyes with a sudden jolt coursing through his body, he felt well rested but slightly sore. For a moment he didn't know where he was then memories came clashing out at a sudden pace. His head is in pain. He could then remember Tiara… Tiara taking the blow meant for him, then dying. He was also begging Sherman and Galdo to help by healing her, he would never forget his own and Sherman's cries when the light faded from Tiara's eyes. He blacked out again only to see what happened in the past…

 _"S...SHERMAN PLEASE D...DO SOMETHING YOU CAN HEAL, RIGHT? AND GALDO?!" Fang was practically begging, as he handed her weak body to Sherman who came running towards the two after he had finished off Bernard. He pressed his hand against the wound to slow the bleeding down at least. So much of her blood was on Sherman that his white turncoat and pants were almost red, but not once did he care. Sherman's calm eyes were full of fear and sadness as he casts a healing spell to try and save her. Fang held Tiara's hand, and not letting go. Ryushin was standing right by Sherman as the mecha analyzes Tiara's condition._

 _"Fang I can't! That fight with the Vile God drained me! I don't have enough stamina for me to heal," came Galdo's pained reply. Eryn was with them as well, shedding tears, begging Sherman to heal faster._

" _I'm doing my utmost best Eryn, but you should know by now… I don't have much potency in healing spells as Tiara or Galdo" was Sherman's reply. "Tiara stay awake, don't close your eyes for even a second I beg of you!"_

" _Lord Sherman…." Tiara's free hand was placed on top of his, speaking weakly. "It's alright...We...we got our wish? World peace remember?"_

 _"Forget world peace! I...I don't know what I'll do if I lost you...so please...don't leave!" Fang could hear Sherman's voice cracking down with such sadness he never thought he could witness to hear._

" _Lord Sherman's right! We need you Tiara!" Eryn cried out to her._

" _Sherman, Tiara's heart pulse is deteriorating according to my calcu-" Ryushin began._

" _She's going to live Ryushin!" Fang growled at him._

" _Fang...please… I… I know I'm going to die…" the bluette smiled weakly at him._

" _Tiara no.." was his response._

 _"To be honest… I'm terrified of dying, but...you three...you're simply making the experience much more comfortable for me… so thank you…" She turned to Sherman, to continue albeit her words getting weaker. "Sherman I….I'm sorry…but, I know you'll go out there and do greater things I...I'm proud to get close to you…. You and Fang…." She then coughed as Sherman tried his damndest to strengthen his healing magic to keep her alive...even just for a bit longer._

" _You both...mean the world to me you know… I'm glad… I got to meet you both…"_

 _And with those last few words, the light from Tiara's eyes slowly vanished._

" _This...This can't be happening right… Tiara please...don't do this to us… " Fang heard Sherman breaking down into tears. As he heard Eryn wailing, even he was shedding tears. Fang heard Harley warning them that this place was breaking down. "T...This was not supposed to happen…" soon rage found a place in his voice, much like how Fang himself started to be filled with rage. "It was because of Dorfa...they...they…"_

" _TIARAAAAAAAA" Fang screamed in a mixture of rage and sadness and then nothingness consumes them all._

"Fang!" He heard Eryn call out to him, bringing back to the present. His eyes reddened with tears, he must have been crying when passed out.

"T...Tiara…" He only replied with sadness. Eryn looks at him with concern and pulls him into a comforting embrace which he clutches her tighter as his tears came out quicker.

"Tiara is gone, Fang...but... Listen I'm here for you know? I'm your fairy partner…" She began, but her voice was cracking a bit too. "So… just this once…okay?" Truth be told he didn't want to let go of her… in fear of losing her too and the sudden warmth and comfort, she was bringing made it hard for to even bother.

"..Yeah...Thank you… Eryn.."

 _To Be Continued . . ._

* * *

Fang is awake finally! But he is clearly broken up over Tiara's death . . . Also, the reason I changed it up a bit on Tiara's death scene was that those two really didn't make much of an effort to even try and save her. So I fixed that up.

Preview of Chapter 2: Sherman recalls about how he first initially finds out about Tiara being alive, while Chiaki talks with Junown over how they first came into contact with Sherman. Harley encounters a familiar dragon out on the field, while lastly Fang learns more and more about this new world and his wish.


	3. Nevermore

Okay, firstly I'm so sorry, but this chapter had to be cut in half! Fang's section would drag on another 3,000-5,000 words and I'm already at 5,000 words with this one! And I wanted to get something out so this story isn't dead! But, on the plus side Fang will get a chapter dedicated to himself! So without further adieu! Enjoy!

* * *

" _Love is, that you are the knife which I plunge into myself."  
― Franz Kafka_

 _ **Sherman**_

 _Three months before Fang's Awakening_

Alone in his office that the members of the Septerion Club gifted him with, Sherman sat in his chair looking at the files he had on hand that was placed on his desk by Chiaki. After sending her on her way so he could be alone. He sighs, unsatisfied after reading them. Not here ether. How hard could it be to find just one person, the others… they're being much easier. Sherman thought to himself, and moving them aside, he grabbed a set of three files that were placed alongside the initial pile. Opening them up, their names and photographs appeared along with written paragraphs containing detailed information on their whereabouts and personalities. Harley Harler, Pippin, and Galdo Garzuom. He found them and decided to keep tabs on all three of them. All he needed now were Fang's and Tiara's whereabouts. If Tiara is in this world… the Vile God supposedly perished and no longer exists here, wouldn't that mean she wouldn't exist in the first place? But then that wouldn't explain why Bernard is still here... After adjusting his reading glasses (after all having the element of Light will have an effect on his eyesight) on his left there was an unused and clean wine glass and a bottle of that liquid. As tempting as it was to have a drink and relish in that power, he needed to focus on the task at hand. The Goddess granted him the power and strength to do what he needed to do to get this far, but then she left him to rest her body and for him to unseal her whenever he needed the deity's assistance. He could hear her talk to him in his subconscious every now and then, but that was about it. Looking behind him there was this wide window where he could look outside, the clouds were partly and the breeze seems to be gentle and soothing. A sign of seasons changing, after all, autumn would soon be upon them. _Maybe I could take a walk around Zelwinds, but since I am now some sort of Messiah to the people I would have to disguise myself at this point so I don't draw too much attention._ So he pointed towards his head particularly his hair, snapping his fingers, his hair was now brown after manipulating the contrast of his hair. Light was perhaps the most useful element and he was glad Ryushin was a light elemental fairy to grant him that element. Getting up from his seat and removing his turncoat, he reached for a black cloak that he had with him just in case it would rain. He decided to keep his glasses on him and put one of his long bangs behind his ear. Deeming his disguise was good enough to go out in public, he exits the office not one last glance towards the wine came from him ether. Chiaki looked confused at first when he walked right by her, but when he removed his glasses to reveal himself she looked shocked next.

"L-Lord Sherman?! What on earth are you wearing and looking like that for?" She asked, still confused. Sherman puts his index up near his mouth before responding to her in a quiet tone.

"I simply wanted to take a walk, but considering I'm quite well known I'd figure a disguise will make me have an easier time on my walk as such I want you to stay here so my cover isn't ruined," Sherman then puts his glasses back on.

"Of course Lord Sherman," Chiaki smiles at him, it always did send a shiver down his back over how identical her appearance was to his deceased older sister. He never showed it though. Waving goodbye, he left the building.

.

.

.

It was rather easy moving through a crowd with no one coming up to you asking to 'bless' them in the Goddess's presence. While he is loyal to the Goddess, he was never really cut out for religion altogether. Zelwind's plaza was lively as usual, there were many conversing, perhaps talking about hobbies or something that enticed them to make a purchase of. There were children playing by the fountain as their parents looked fondly at them. This is what he wanted in life, peace and happiness spread across the world, it continues to warm his heart seeing such sights. Unfortunately, there are vile disgusting beings still here as Sherman spots two figures that looked to be bandits cornering a young woman from the looks of things, he'll have to have a talk with whoever was patrolling this area for failing to patrol properly. He moves closer towards them.

"L-Leave me alone!" The girl cries out, soon Sherman's eyes widen a bit, that voice. He moves at a faster pace.

"Aw come on... You're too cute to be left alone, You're just like us, just a bunch of thieves having a good time. So why not have a good time with us," One of them sneered at her. Sherman saw a familiar shade of blue that belongs to the girl's hair. He was no longer walking, he was running towards the three.

"Pretty please?" The other bandit cooed, even caressing her face. The woman clearly had enough and threw an unexpected jab to his face, he fell to ground from the force of her punch.

"I said back off!" She growls at them, but then she was grabbed by the one she didn't throw a punch in the face at. But, the moment he did, Sherman tackled him to ground releasing his grip on the girl.

"What's your...deal…" The bandit he tackled trailed off, as he was now terrified of realizing who he upset once Sherman removed his glasses and his bang now alongside the other perfect symmetrical half. Sherman's cold silver eyes say it all, and if looks could kill he would be murdered on spot.

"If you ever harass another woman I will have your head on a silver platter fed to pigs do you understand me?" Sherman's tone of voice despite being quiet was icy, harsh, and threatening. The bandit below him nodded frantically as Sherman got off of him. Putting his glass back on, and fixing his hair. He let him free as he witnesses the blue-haired girl avoids a blow from the bandit she attacked in self-defense and throws another blow chasing him off herself. His eyes widen, after getting a good look. It was her. Those magenta colored eyes, that long silky blue hair, her facial features, her voice even. Tiara was alive and standing right in front of him. He didn't know what to do without letting his emotions take control of him. Greatly resisting the urge to cry or even pull her into a hug, he took control of himself. After all, if he were to do something reckless like that he would perhaps scare her off, or worse end up getting a punch in the face from her.

"Are you alright?" His tone now a great contrast to the one he had earlier, filled with warmth, gentle, and comforting.

"Yeah, those jerks just HAD TO prey on me," She grumbled, before looking confused at first. Her tone now cautious as her gaze now focused on him. "Have...we met before? It's weird you look so familiar yet… I never met you before. It's like… I've known you for a long time, what's the word, nostalgia?"

"I don't recall meeting you ever in my life, " Sherman lied to her, biting the corner of his tongue before he continues. "What's your name?"

"Why… Tiara… Tiara Tiris Tears," Tiara replies to him, before her gaze now stern. "Yours?"

Damn it! Sherman inwardly cursed himself getting himself into a tight situation, he had to think of a name quick!

"Shalman… just Shalman," Sherman replied smoothly.

"Shalman huh? Unique name...but, it's none of my concern," She commented, now that he takes in a bigger look at her, her clothes look different, her dress was white with light blue trimmings, with navy blue stockings and with white boots to match her combat dress. Her crystals were now light blue as well, it was almost as she was wearing the same outfit with his former colors from his current attire. There was just one thing missing.

"Do you not have any means of protection aside from her bare hands?" He inquired, he had to know after all.

"Not at all, some people think it's risky but, I've been doing well...except what just happened," Tiara responded to him. Is she not a Fencer? Cui hasn't materialized for her then? Perhaps I can find her for Tiara… She deserves to have Cui right back by her side if Cui does still exist. It wouldn't hurt to see if her fairy partner is still with us.

"Well then, I think it's high time we get you a weapon. I know this fantastic shop! I'll even buy you one!" Sherman decided, remembering Tiara telling him how she and Cui have met in the previous timeline.

"I..If you insist on the free weapon.." Tiara sighs, agreeing to follow him to the shop he was talking about. My wealth works every time, money really does go around. Sherman chuckles mainly to himself. On the way there Sherman learned that she was indeed a thief, but only because she needed the money at times. Not only that she is only aware of the Goddess, and lastly she definitely has a lot more fight in her. Once they entered the shop, they browsed around the wide selection of weaponry, until Sherman spotted a very familiar glaive on display, it had no color to it, but there's no mistaking it. That's Cui clearly resting, waiting for Tiara to awaken her. It was odd but, once Ryushin materialized for him, he was able to hear them and feel the furies emotions. Seeing Tiara busy looking at bows and quivers, he walks towards the silver glaive, gently placing his fingertips on the delicate gem in the center.

"Cui...Cui is that you?" He whispered,

' _C….cu...cui?'_ A soft tired voice replied telepathically.

That was definitely Cui, if only he had Ryushin with him to translate, but he sent his partner to help with Chiaki rather with him.

"Listen to me, Cui… I found your chosen partner...so get ready" Sherman replied, before hearing quite the surprised 'cuis' from her.

"So what are you looking at?" Tiara's voice caused him to hastily pull back his hand, he turned to her and saw she had a bow in her hands.

"I was thinking this glaive might suit you," he smiled, picking it up and handing it to her. All she has to do is touch it. "Here try wielding it," Tiara took it from him as then a bright blue light swallows all of them for a brief time,

"What's happening?!" Tiara cried out, blinded.

"Such brilliant light," Sherman breathes, more awestruck over the beauty over the light from her fury.

"What's going on here?" A female voice, probably the shopkeeper was inquiring. Soon the light passed away leaving them no longer blinded. However the glaive that was in Tiara's hand was no more, now in her hands is a white mammal looking rather happy.

"Cui, cuuuiii!" came a much louder and more awaken chirp from the mammal.

"Well I'll be damned, that was a fury I had in stock!" The shopkeeper commented, looking at the fairy.

"A fury? Like those blades stuck in the ground?" Tiara inquired.

"Yes, and when one awakens like this it means that you resonated with that fury, creating a bond between yourself and the fairy within that fury. What you are holding is the fury's animated form it varies from humanoid to mechas to animals, you get my point. Anyways when the fairy awakens and is now your partner, you take the title of 'Fencer'," Sherman decided to finish explaining for the shopkeeper, as Cui nuzzles Tiara's cheek.

"But why me? Why am I so special?" She pressed, even giggling a little from Cui's affections.

"It's because you had a wish inside you that Cui desires as well, that's what creates the bond between fencer and fairy. Over time your bond will become the most powerful weapon trust me…" He replied smoothly.

"Huh…. and Cui?" Tiara raised an eyebrow at the name, now suspicious.

"Well, she only says 'Cui' so that what I'll call her from now on if you have no exceptions," He explains, as Tiara hugs Cui.

"My wish huh…" she murmurs softly.

* * *

 _ **Chiaki**_

 _Present Day_

 _Ah, he must be out again… Seriously I'm going to get chewed out my Lady Junown if I don't keep a good enough eye on him._ Chiaki sighs to once again an empty office, upon closer inspection she sees roughly four files on his desk. It was her job, after all, to keep an eye on him, so she decided to look at those files.

"Let's see, Harley Harler, Galdo Garzuom, Pippin… he looks certainly unique, and…" Chiaki froze as she pressed her fingertips gently on the paper in the file. It was...thicker than the other files… "Tiara Tiris Tears…" there was a picture of her, and she noticed he even left notes and entries on it. "No sign of the Vile God, she and Cui are bonding quite well." Chiaki raises a slight eyebrow, Cui? Who is this Cui? She turns a page around to show a white fluffy mammal-like being. Oh, she's a fencer and that's her fairy partner… Chiaki started biting her lip as she moves onto the next page, a pool of envy starts to form within her. "I… I have no words...but, I'm just so happy she's alive...and I'll do my damndest on making sure she is happy, I even decided to train her without revealing my true identity to her. She needs to learn how to fight after all since she is now a fencer, maybe someday...once world peace is achieved, I'm considering retiring from the Septerion Club and just spend all my days by her side if she'll have me once I reveal my identity to her. Whether as her lover or as her friend it no longer matters which… she deserves the world and so much more if I could ever gift her those," She read, this Tiara girl has stolen Sherman's heart she reluctantly figured out. She also noticed the wine bottle on Sherman's desk that has been opened, but it there was still 2/3rds left, and he got that one nearly two weeks ago. Taking Tiara's file, she left the office and went to find Junown and Noie. They need to know about this, Junown and Noie share a quarter together when asked why they usually state it has nothing to do with their relations. They get quite annoyed when someone asks the two if they were in a romantic relationship, which they were but, for the unique reason they broke apart, but remain close. Love is complicated like that. Knocking on their door, hearing Junown's permission to let her enter, she opens the door and lets herself in.

"Well, Chiaki what brings you here?" the woman known as Junown inquired, she had a voluptuous body, long stylish purple hair, with ruby red eyes. Wearing her traditional black silk dress and heels with light purple veiled stockings to compliment her legs. She had a glass filled with wine in her hands. Beside her was Noie, her right-hand man, and former lover. With his unkempt blond hair, and clothing he was practically the opposite of her. He didn't have a glass full of wine yet though.

"Lady Junown, I would like for you to take a look at this file, and I'm reporting that Sherman has slowed down on drinking the wine considerably," Chiaki replied, handing Junown the file after she puts down her glass down. She noticed Junown's eyebrow twitching in annoyance, before smiling even laughing a bit.

"My word! Sherman's heart has been stolen for this long by such a thief? He is completely smitten with her and would even accept being rejected by here, such pure and powerful love for one lady it makes me sick!" She comments as her tone went from mock happiness to true disgust that quickly and smoothly. "This filth is running my plan by just merely being alive! 'Spend all my days with her' how can he be that full of emotion after drinking our wine for this long!? Oh right, you said he slowed down on it. Well then, double no triple his dosage Chiaki, and I won't take no for an answer unless you provide a valid reasoning. "

"Lady Junown, tripling his dose of wine will kill him, or snap him completely insane! We can't do that! Besides he'll start being suspicious. What if we just strengthen his wine?" Chiaki objected, trying to find reason with her master. _What's with me? Why should I care about his sanity or whether he's going to die? I even was a bit jealous reading his file on Tiara… Well, it's true he makes my heart flutter every now and then but…._ She bit her lip, in her thoughts as envy once again washed over. _He'll never look at me like the way he looks at Tiara. Never...ever….She should just die...die...die...DIE. It's not fair! It's not fair at all! She probably doesn't care for him in that light! Like I-_

"Chiaki!" Junown called out to her, snapping out of her thoughts as Noie simply focused his gaze on her.

"Ah! Yes, Milady?" Chiaki smiles politely, she'll personally kill that Tiara if she has to.

"Are you…getting attached to Sherman? I'll admit he does have quite the attractive looks and a nice body with such a lovely personality, but… you are still a child Chiaki and he is an adult," Junown lightly scolded her, "You're sixteen and he's twenty-three, that's quite the age difference itself,"

"Additionally, you're sent to watch him, not fall for him so keep your emotions in check," Noie finally added. "You're too young to even be getting into love…"

"I….I… Anyways! Why not just strengthen the wine like I mentioned previously?" Chiaki pressed, not wanting to talk about her now complicated feelings for Sherman in front of these twos. "I'll ensure he takes a drink of it tonight,"

"That would be quite fine, but you must head to the Sol Plains for the flower that contains the ingredient to strengthen it understood?"

"Roger! Huh, it doesn't feel that long since we've offered him our services," Chiaki finally commented, looking back on it. It was the three of them who went to Sherman soon after he formed the Justice Society.

"Of course! His soul is quite precious indeed...probably even rarer than that of those Vile God descendants! It is needed for our plans to ensure the world will be peaceful, very peaceful... " Junown remarks. "It's such a shame Iris isn't here to celebrate with me.

"His soul? Iris?" Chiaki inquired, confused. What does his soul have to do with anything? And who is this Iris?

"Oh don't mind me, darling! Why not go after that ingredient or if you don't we'll go back to our previous plan of increasing his dosage" She merely laughs in response, sipping her neglected wine.

"R-Right! I shall take my leave!" Chiaki takes back the folder containing the information on Tiara and places it neatly back on Sherman's desk before heading out to the Sol Plains.

* * *

 _ **Noie**_

 _Present Day_

Noie heard Junown sigh in disgust as she partakes in her wine. He raised an eyebrow at her but stayed silent for her to speak first.

"Ugh, she's falling for him… such a child, when she's supposed to be keeping a watch on him, not harbor romantic feelings for him, love is nothing more than a facade," Junown grumbled.

"Well she IS sixteen Junown," Noie stated, having hardly any emotions in his voice.

"But when we grabbed her she was from that facility by Dorfa no less where they force little children to become fencers and with the only one mindset desiring to kill. Chiaki while a fantastic soldier in her own right managed to cling to her emotions compared to the rest of them," Junown chuckles coldly and looks at Noie with those damn eyes he _hated_ seeing _desire_. "Forgive me, most of them are dead… because of you correct? You killed such young women and men, and here you are saying you're killing for justice now" She inched closer to him, their fingertips brushing against each other he always _hated_ when she does this to him.

"If I didn't there was going to be much more bloodshed so I did what had to be done, it's fine considering most of them didn't scream after putting a bullet in their head… Chiaki was different when I came to finish her off… She saved me from a blue hair child with a fairy partner. A life for a life after all, and after she chased that blue hair girl off, she followed me around. Probably thinking she had nowhere to go."

"It is thanks to her that we managed to get Sherman to start drinking the wine. His soul is a rare one indeed, one blessed by not only the Goddess, but the Vile God himself had given him his blessings too. Perhaps that deity saw a new host for his powers." Junown smiles, although her smile contains malice, she lifts herself up before long she is now sitting on his lap.

"You have quite the infatuation with his soul," Noie comments, gritting his teeth, as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"What can I say, if I want our justice to come true I would need the soul of the most passionate for such a term…. Now then…" Junown places her glass aside, and kisses his jawline, and starts whispering in his ear.

"Let us continue this talk elsewhere my pet, I have needs that you must tend to…"

* * *

 _ **Harley**_

 _Present Day_

Harley sighs to herself as she walks through the Zazawa Plains, Tiara is dead and she can't get in contact with anyone else for the past five months. All she and Bahus were able to figure out is that they were in the past, and that the Septerion Club was in place of Dorfa only much worse considering whoever ran it had a serious grudge for anyone that was a part of Dorfa,

"I suppose we better set up camp, Harley" Bahus, her fairy partner suggested after they've been walking and exploring the plains all day. " You're… looking for Apollonius aren't you?"

"Sounds good, and yes I am… I just… want to see a familiar face is that so bad whether friend or foe" the brunette replies, her tone sad and lonely.

"Harley… look I know you miss them, I know I do too, but you have got to face reality at times. Why would Apollonius even be here when Dorfa is gone?" The elf sighs, setting up the tent already. Harley bit her lip, she wasn't expecting loneliness to hit her this hard. She missed talking to Fang and Tiara, observing Eryn and the others, and even getting into friendly arguments with Sherman on truths and ideals. Crossing her arms, she takes in one last look at the plains, Zazawa Plains was beautiful as ever, it was almost breathtaking as the gentle wind breezed through her sending a wave of comfort. She then narrows her eyes to quite the huge shadow that was...coming closer. Towards them.

"Bahus, stay here. I'm going to check on something!" She told him as she ran towards the patch of darkness. The shadow growled at her, and Harley froze when she got close enough to see what or rather who was that shadow figure. He had a long body with purple scales and yellow eyes, his sharp teeth showcasing his strength.

"S...Seguro… Is that you?" Harley paused, only hearing the name once, but from Apollonius when they fought back in the original world. It had to be Seguro, no one else had a fairy of the dragon species that she knows of yet. The beast merely roared warningly at her, but Harley started spotting wounds on the poor creature. "You're hurt. Who did this to you? Where's Apollonius?"

"Grrr…" Seguro grumbled, but his defense was lowered when he heard his master's name. Almost whining now.

"I won't harm you… I promise you that. I'm not like the others that have hurt you…" Harley tried to persuade the dragon. Her green eyes lowered down to what appears to be a chain that has him held in place for the most part. Harley noticed his rib cage being now seen, implying he hasn't eaten any food in ages. She wanted to cry almost seeing how abused Seguro was, no one deserves this treatment even if they are part of Dorfa. And without realizing it, tears started forming down her cheek. "W...who did this to you, tell me please...I'm...I'm…" the brunette started breaking down in tear, it's not her fault she gets this emotional over fairies, it's her passion. Seguro extends his body as much as he could and noticed tears, perhaps touched by this new fencer's sympathy and sincerity. He gently nuzzled Harley comforting her. "Thank you...I'll get you out I promise…" She sighs in content, wiping the tears away, and now brandishes a determined smile. She began concentrating her earth magic, soon a tree rose from the ground, with a branch thin enough to wedge itself between Seguro and the cuff, then suddenly increasing in mass size breaking the cuff. Seguro was free, but he was still weak. "C'mon let's get you something to eat and drink," She grins as the dragon lets out a joyful roar, and leads him back to where she and Bahus were staying for camp.

"Harley is that who I think it is?" Bahus calmly asked, but she knew he was freaking out internally by their new guest.

"You guessed it! I found Seguro! But, poor guy was chained up, abused, and left the starve so I let him free!" She explained to her fairy partner as the fairy in question hid behind her despite his mass. "We're setting out first thing in the morning to reunite him with Apollonius, until then…let him eat, he can have my own food if needed!"

"You know… being this compassionate towards fairies even if they were the enemies' is why I follow you to the ends of the world… You have a special heart" Bahus mused, as she headed back into the tent. She later heard Bahus say to Seguro. "C'mere big guy I'll give you the best helping of stew you'll ever have!" Harley then smiles and goes to bed.

.

.

.

The next day, they set out back to Zelwinds as Seguro leads them to where his master resides. With his wounds tended to, and his stomach full he was in a much better mood. Of course, considering how Zelwinds currently was, they had to do their best to sneak Seguro back in, and it wasn't easy considering how big he was, but then Harley came up with a possible idea.

"Hey Seguro, can't you shrink like some other fairies can do?" She asks the purple dragon, Seguro nodded and decreased his size, now he was the size of one of those small snakes you see in pet shops. He rested on Harley's shoulder, pointing where to go until finally, they made it to his home. Turns out it was the outskirts of Zelwinds, but that doesn't make it any easier considering Justice Society were often out on patrol. The housing exterior looks like something from the East rather than the housing normally is in the West. She nodded to Bahus, as she walks forward and rings the bell. It took a minute or two, before a petite girl with black hair and purple eyes much like Apollonius answers the door.

"H..Hello?" She spoke up, albeit shyly.

"Hello there! Is this where Apollonius is staying? Asking for a friend" Harley responded positively, but, the girl's eyes were filled with concern.

"W..Why do you want to know?" the petite girl inquires.

"Because we found someone special to him out in the fields," It was Bahus's turn to respond, as Seguro reveals himself in front of the girl.

"S-Seguro!? Where were you!? I and my brother were worried sick!" She cried out, as the now small dragon leaps into her arms for an embrace, almost as he forgot he was a dragon, and now a puppy who was reunited with his master after coming home from work. "Oh, my name is Emily by the way! Thank you so much! Please, come in!" After Emily let Harley and Bahus in, probably to give them tea and snacks as a thank you, she deduced, the housing interior was synchronized with the exterior in terms of design. Harley wasn't used to taking her shoes off before entering a house, but it's their custom. And there he was, the broad shoulder dark fencer in a simple robe, not in his adventuring garb sitting at the table and alive. While she liked cute girls, she won't lie to herself when she thinks Apollonius is quite the attractive man himself.

"Who are they, Emily?" He asks as she waves hi to him while her partner gives him a polite nod.

"Oh, they're the ones that brought home, Seguro! Look!" His sister chirped, as Segero leaps from Emily's hold, increases his size and tackled Apollonius into a hug, licking his cheek. That explains why their house was so huge, just so Seguro can get by. But, a genuine and soft smile appeared on Harley's face as Apollonius's eyes brighten and hug his partner.

"Seguro, it's so good to see you old friend," He murmurs, but Harley managed to hear him. He turns to Harley, and noticed a blush on his face, before looking away rapidly. "I thank you… for bringing him back…." Emily seems to notice this as well.

"Oh, it's your clothing! Here I'll loan you one of brother's spares to cover yourself… he's shy around women like you...no offense!" His sister rushed in and out of a room and handed Harley a robe similar to his. It was quite big on her, but it did a good job covering her up. She finally sat down across from him with Bahus and Emily on separate sides as well.

"Now then...tell me… how did you find him…" Apollonius began, now looking her in the eyes.

"It's a bit of a long story…."

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

Oh boy, you bet I do ship the hell out of Apollonius and Harley, _mwehehehe~~_

 _Preview of Chapter 3 -_ Fang while trying to move on, learns more and more about this world and how his wish might end up nearly killing his own friends. Apollonius and Harley chat in private as the female wants to know more about this world.


End file.
